Gathering of Fighters
by briteeyes32000
Summary: Chapter I An Unexpected Reunion


CHAPTER I: AN UNEXPECTED REUNION

It was nearing the end of summer holiday; Harry was walking from his Aunt and Uncle's home, a few blocks, to the park to catch the night bus. He'd had to go to his Aunt Petunia's to finish getting the things he had left when he moved into his Godfather's house. It had not been a pleasant visit and he was glad to be going back to #12 Grimauld Place. Harry was also very glad that school would be starting again. He missed his friends, Ron and Hermione. He had gotten a few post cards and the usual birthday card from each but not much else. As he moved along absorbed in his thoughts he noticed a boy, close to his own age, standing on the next corner. He had seen the boy before on occasion coming from or going into #2 Privet Drive, but had never talked with him. At the boy's side was a large black dog, wearing a handled harness typical of Seeing Eye dogs. Thinking nothing of this, Harry drew nearer. However as Harry moved closer it seemed like the dog looked up at him and then it started whining and wiggling as if it was trying to approach Harry. 'Odd', thought Harry, 'a working dog doesn't normally act like that.' Just as he thought this the boy spoke up " What is it boy? Is someone there?"

Wanting to be friendly and figure out the dog's behavior, Harry, walked up to the boy and introduced himself. 'Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter". The boy turned at the sound of the voice to face Harry.  
"Hi, I'm Eric Jackson" he said. Stunned, Harry saw that the boy looked a lot like a young Severus Snape, 'Could this boy really be Snape's son?' thought Harry. However, before he could ask Eric anything, the dog jumped up and put its paws on Harry's shoulders. "It seems my dog likes you", Eric said as Harry began to pet it.  
"I can see that" said Harry, "I think I know this dog." "Really, what makes you think that?" Eric asked, as he attempted to make his dog get down.  
"Hold on, let me see something." said Harry.

He pulled out a small mirror that Sirius had given him two years ago. Though it was cracked, Harry was sure it worked. He closed his eyes, concentrated and said, "Sirius Black". To Harry's great joy, Sirius' face appeared in the mirror.

"Hello Harry", Sirius said as the dog began licking Harry's face.  
"Sirius, what happened to you? Where have you been?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.  
"It's alright Harry, calm down," said Sirius's mirror image as the dog got down from Harry's shoulders. "I'll explain everything in time first let me tell you, Eric is a home schooled student wizard who needs our help." "Huh?" Eric asked, looking puzzled. "Oh! Sorry" said Harry, "let me explain, your dog isn't really a dog, he is a wizard who can change into a dog at will. I'm a wizard too. Sirius, your dog is my godfather." "I've heard of people like that, they're called Anamagi, I think." Eric replied thoughtfully.  
"That's right" said Harry. Before they could say anymore, they heard a loud bang and two Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere. "RUN!" yelled Harry, slapping the mirror into Eric's hand and giving him a push towards the park. Eric, with Sirius guiding, ran for the cover of nearby bushes. Harry started to pull out his wand, but before he could act, the Death Eaters hit him with 'stunning spells'  
Waking, Harry found himself lying on the floor in a large windowed room. On the sparse furniture were layers of dust and dirt, the air smelled musty. Trying to sit up he realized he was bound with a 'rope charm.' Moving his head, he could see his wand lying on an old shelf in the corner. Two Death Eaters entered, one began questioning Harry. "Where is Severus Snape? What is the Order of the Phoenix? Who are members of this Order?"

Remembering his 'Occlumancy' lessons from Snape, Harry emptied his mind of all thought and emotion. As a Death Eater tried using 'Legitimancy', to read Harry's mind, he found only blank space. Angry and intent on getting the information from Harry, they began beating him.

Meanwhile, Eric, with help from Sirius, managed to contact the Order. Eric's keen hearing, as he and Sirius were hiding in the bushes, allowed Eric to hear the Death Eaters. He heard them talking about an abandoned muggle warehouse on the edge of London.

Eric relayed everything he'd heard to The Order. They began planning a rescue mission. With Eric's information they had a starting point to look for Harry. Checking area maps they found only six muggle warehouses on the edge of London, two of them unused. Remus Lupin, a former Werewolf of Harry's acquaintance, found Harry alone in the warehouse, seeing the 'Rope Charm' binding Harry, he pulled out his wand and quietly said 'Finite' canceling the 'Rope Charm.' Near the end of last term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had helped Remus. Finding a Control Potion from the book entitled Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and their Solutions. The potion transformed the uncontrolled Werewolf Moon Phases into Anamagi ability. When Remus found Harry, he realized he'd never be able to get Harry to Order Headquarters in human form. Remus transformed to his werewolf, woke Harry long enough to get onto his back and carried him to headquarters safely.

A few days later, Harry, waking up found himself at Order Headquarters, with Ginny lying next to him. Somewhat surprised to see Ginny, Harry moved slightly waking her. Ginny, seeing Harry awake, kissed him gently on the lips, "How are you feeling Harry?" she asked.  
Harry said "I'm ok, but I'd like to know how I got here." "I'll let Mum explain that." Ginny said, as she leaned in to kiss him again. Harry though a bit flustered, didn't mind because he cared very much for Ginny. Harry was afraid to show his feelings, it seemed every time he did, the person he showed them to ended up hurt, missing or dead. Ginny began to do more than kiss Harry, and before Harry realized what was happening, he and Ginny were sharing a passionate embrace. 


End file.
